


Selfmade and the Wonderful-Nemesis Lamp

by ScryProcion



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Smut, Gamers, Happy Ending, M/M, Things are weird at first but I swear everything will be clear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScryProcion/pseuds/ScryProcion
Summary: Nemesis and Selfmade are not what they used to be. Their synergy is lost, they don't talk anymore. Selfmade can't process his feelings, but still finds in the Slovenian his best friend. However, he doesn't know how to make things better for them.In a rush for a perfect gift, he manages to find what is, maybe, the little help they need.
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: DreamServer Secret Santa





	Selfmade and the Wonderful-Nemesis Lamp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilRoundabout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRoundabout/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, lys, my amazing and beloved artist! I love you so much, I struggled a lot for giving you a proper gift. I really hope it will be enough for return you for every piece of art you gift us. May all your dreams come true.  
> Of course, I had the idea, then I realized how long it would've been. So it's multi-chaptered, sorry.  
> Shoutout to my two lovely betas: Jungah and scorpia_tiger. You saved me, as usual.
> 
> Enjoy!

Oskar knows all too well that he has a problem. He is late as hell.

It’s not entirely his fault, though.

Of course, he should’ve gotten his ass out of the gaming house, leaving the comfortable air-conditioner to brace the streets of Berlin at the end of the hottest month in the year, just to make sure he has a proper birthday gift for his best friend, all  _ before _ the very last day.

Or, at least, for the person he hopes is still his best friend.

He scoffs at himself and shakes his head to force his mind off of that unwanted thought.

_ Why did he have to be born in fucking July? _

Running from one street to another, aimlessly trusting his sense of direction, Oskar starts to worry.

_ What should I buy for him? _

Deciding that, no matter his efforts, he won’t be able to find something thoughtful because Tim’s birthday is  _ tomorrow _ , Oskar enters the first shop he sees, hoping that the random choice would turn out to be a lucky one. The only chance he has by now is finding something that could hopefully compete with the amazing idea he had gotten the year before (a trip to Disneyland. Damn, he used to be good at this).

The ringing of the bell while he steps inside the dusty place dashes his hopes. He has stumbled into an antiques store.

_ Inted. _

He shrugs and takes a step forward anyways, the hopeful smile upon the old grey-haired owner too innocent to make him comfortable with leaving the shop immediately.

He looks around, discovering that the little shop is not so little as he had imagined at a first sight. It is…  _ antique _ , that’s for sure, and messy too. But there’s something in having more than one room, each one flowing into another, like a mysterious labyrinth, that fascinates Oskar. It’s packed with full shelves, and giant amounts of frippery, but the colours and the shapes intrigue Oskar enough to make him spend almost an hour inside, touching everything that he finds interesting and accidentally knocking things over more times than he’d like to admit, only to hear an amused chuckle from the man at the entrance. The man watches him without bothering to clean up his mess just yet, looking mildly amused.

He is about to leave, waving at the gentle owner, when a slight golden gleam captures him. He walks up to it, scooping up the object that emits it. It seems to be an ancient oil lamp, plated in gold. It is simple, with some white lines shaping two wings on the surface as a decoration.

“What is that?” He calls out at the owner, “Aladdin’s lamp?” He guesses, chuckling a bit at his own joke.

The owner hides a smile, adding, in a very heavy foreign accent: “Five euros!” Oskar bursts into laughter.

In the end, he buys the lamp as a gift for Tim. It’s original for sure. And, if you ask Oskar, it’s worth more than five euros.

He can always tell his best friend that the sparkling metal reminds him of his hair. Pure gold.

_ Ok, maybe don’t tell him that. _

Oskar sighs before venturing out into Berlin’s streets again.

***

When Oskar sits on his bed and unwraps his gift for Neme, he just knows he is going to do something really stupid.

Like rubbing the surface of the lamp and asking himself if a genie will pop out.

When nothing happens, he chuckles, shaking his head at his silliness.

Then immediately stops laughing when the lamp starts to vibrate and emit purple and gold smoke.

_ What the fucking hell? Did I inhale too much incense in the shop? _

The vibration intensifies, and he quickly drops the lamp, now very worried. The object falls on his bed, still vibrating and fuming, but in addiction it begins to glow with a golden light. Before the Pole can do anything, the light shines more and more, until the point in which he has to close his eyes, blinded.

When he reopens them, the most beautiful creature he has ever seen is staring at him, with impossibly sparkling eyes.

Oskar blinks confused by the fact that he is looking at his best friend. Nemesis. Tim.

But it’s not really like him, or better, he is like a mystical version of him: basically, the creature has the exterior appearance of Tim, but his skin is purple, with some golden sparkles, and his hair are made of pure gold (nothing different from usual, if not that they’re glowing for real), and his eyes are still the same, with only the addiction of purple and gold specks.

Oh, also, this strange version of his best friend is fluctuating upon the bed, purple and gold smoke making him levitate, apparently.

That is when Oskar, his mouth wide open, faints, smashing on the floor.

***

“Oh, come on! Of course, you would’ve fainted! Wake up!” Someone is shaking Oskar from his shoulders, not so gently he can add.

“What? Neme? Why are you…” But if the voice who has spoken is very similar to Nemesis’s one, in front of the Pole there is still a magical  _ thing _ that is supposed to live only in fairy tales. At that, Oskar shrieks. Even if he is not proud of him for having done it, he can’t help it.

“What the  _ hell _ are you?” He stands up, trying to go as far as he can from the creature. But the said shushes him quickly.

“Listen, I don’t have time for telling my legend from the beginning, ok? Try to be focused and understand the rules at first so that we can…” Purple-Gold-Tim says, annoyed.

“No, no, no. What the hell are you? Neme if it is a joke to revenge me from having been late with your birthday gift, I am sorry. But it’s tomorrow, so I am in time, no?” Oskar rambles, opening his eyes repeatedly as the Purple-Gold-Tim can disappear by doing it.

“What? Neme?” Purple-Gold-Tim wonders, his eyes widening.

“Yes! You, whatever you are, are like my best friend! So, it must be him pranking me, right? Good job, very good special effects! Has Pete helped you? The guy can really do his job it seems!” Oskar chuckles awkwardly, nervous. Purple-Gold-Tim flinches at him.

“Are you seeing me… As… T-Someone you know?” He asks, seeming very curious about the topic.

“You are not Neme, aren’t you?” Oskar whines, rubbing his temples. Purple-Gold-Tim stares at him for a moment before scoffing his head in denial, slowly.

“So… You seem like a magical creature that has just popped out a lamp I’ve bought in a very mysterious shop. Am I dreaming?” Oskar murmurs again, and Purple-Gold-Tim denies. Oskar clears his throat, finding it very hard to stop stare at the other one. The similitude with Neme is so fascinating that he is stunned.

“Uhm… Any chance that I am dead and you’re my paradise?” Oskar shrugs. Purple-Gold-Tim smiles weakly, denying again.

“Ok but… What are you?” Oskar finally asks, overwhelmed, sitting down again on the bed.

“I am a genie…” The other murmurs carefully, clearly trying to prevent him from faint again. Oskar inhales sharply.

“Oh…” He limits to comment, still dizzy, “Listen, can you stop floating? You’re making me sick.” Purple-Gold-Tim obeys, laying down next to him.

“Thank you…” Oskar sighs, “So what now? Are you going to give me three wishes?” He plays, less nervous than before.

“No.” Purple-Gold-Tim glances at him madly, “I have no idea of where you silly humans got the idea out, but genies are not limited to three wishes.” He snorts.

“Oh? So how many desires do I have?” Oskar is not believing all of it to be true, of course, but when he, while speaking, touches the purple skin of his new friend, he can feel it under his fingers, so he has to admit that maybe everything is happening for real.

“You have no limit. I am your humble slave, from now to eternity.” The beautiful creature has said it in an unbothered tone, but his eyes are so cold and resigned that Oskar, after a moment of excitement after the sentence, can’t help but feel sorry for the guy. He can’t think about it too much though, cause the latter goes ahead: “My purpose is pleasing you. I am forever yours, faithfully.”

“Wait…  _ What _ ? What do you mean  _ forever _ ?” Oskar blurts out, understanding the true meaning behind the words Purple-Gold-Tim has spoken. “I mean, don’t you have a life?”

Purple-Gold-Tim closes his eyes and sighs: “Ok, listen, I knew from the beginning that you are a stupid one, but can you please use your only braincell and try to understand my words?” Oskar, hit, nods. “Good. I mean, it’s so simple: you have found my lamp, you’re my master now. You can do whatever you want to me until you will die or the lamp I am bound with will be owned by someone else. Easy.” Oskar is still not sure that he has comprehended everything the creature has said, but to be honest, he was thinking about how much the voice of the genie is like Neme’s. Same accent, same lower tone, same intonation.

“So…” He wonders, “Can I have all my desires accomplished by you for… The eternity?”

“Well, at some point you will die…” Purple-Gold-Tim smirks.

“And you will not?” Oskar increases, curious.

“I am immortal.” The genie affirms, stoical.

“And what will happen to you?” The Pole inquires.

“I will wait in some random shop for another master to satisfy.” The other murmurs, glancing down.

“Oh. I see.” Oskar shakes his head another time, just for being sure the other one is real. “Look, I am really not into this… I mean I don’t think it’s fair for you! Can I do like Aladdin and make you free when I will finish my wishes?”

“First of all: what the heck is this damn Aladdin everyone when I get summoned continues to talks to me about ? Cause clearly, he has no idea of how a relationship between a genie and a master works. Second, no, you can’t set me free, thank you very much.” The genie seems very annoyed and frustrated, and Oskar finds himself to sympathize even more with him, because of his appearance of Tim. For how awkward that is, seeing Tim suffering, even if in a shape of a Purple-Gold-Genie, makes the Pole worried as ever. So, he can’t help but try to work upon it.

“No way! Is there really no chance to break this miserable condition of yours? I mean, I don’t wanna offend you, but your life doesn’t seem so cool, to be honest…” Oskar smiles at the genie, trying to cheer him up.

“Oh yeah, the only way for me to be free Is by falling in love with…” The genie pauses, frowning, “Well… with someone. Like: love and being loved. And, as you can see, it’s not so simple in my  _ condition _ , as you’ve called it!” The genie’s eyes are sending thunder (only metaphorically, fortunately) at him, his anger spreading through them.

“Hey, hey! Chill! I am sorry, I was trying to help, geez! Someone has done a very good Disney mashup with you, nothing else to say…” Oskar comments, raising his hands in defeat. Purple-Gold-Tim limits to pout, crossing his arms. It reminds Oskar of Neme so much that he pats his hairs in consolation. Then, realizing what he is doing, he takes his hand back.

“Sorry! It’s just like… You are so similar to Tim… My uhm… A friend of mine, that I…” But the other one is staring at the floor, unamused. “Yeah… I will never do that again, sorry…”

“You can do that, of course…” Purple-Gold-Tim smiles sadly, “I am your slave, you can really do everything you want with me…”

“Jesus, you’re not going to keep it sfw, are you? Don’t tell these things like that!” Oskar protests, blushing. He is the cockiest LoL player ever, and Perkz can go to hell, but listening to these words by a stranger with Tim’s appearance is not easy. At least not without being turned a little on by it.

_ Damn. I have to calm myself. What do I wanna do? Have sex with him as my first desire? Am I really so starving from being touched? _

But the genie ignores him: “It’s so weird you see me as… Well, as your friend.” He clears his throat, “Normally masters can see me as their favourite person… Like, the one they like the most. Often, it’s not a real person, though. It’s like… the perfect dream?” Purple-Gold-Tim starts to play with his fingers, clearly confused, glancing at him only for a short moment, “But… Searching through your mind, I can’t find anything else that you like more than… me being like… this.” He pauses, and Oskar tries his best to hide his reddened cheeks.

_ Well, this explains everything. Of course, my favourite person in the world is Tim…. _

_ Wait. Searching through  _ what  _ now? _

“My… M-mind?” He whispers, terrified that someone can enter in his head and see how cursed it is.

“Yeah, I can read my master’s mind. For pleasing him better. Anyways, you have weird tastes, let me tell you that!” The genie looks at his body with a disgusted expression on his face, “You can have  _ anything _ you want, and you pick  _ this _ ?”

“Hey!” Oskar yells, now really mad, “Take it back. Tim is enough doubting himself without you helping him, you know?” He stares at the genie in his eyes, angerly.

“Sorry, master…” The words come out of the other without so much intent, as he is forced to do it because Oskar has told him to. The Pole sighs, scoffing his head.

“Listen, I don’t want to boss you like that. You have said it only for… pleasing me?” Oskar blushes again.

“My job is to please you.” The genie murmurs, his tone devoid by any emotion.

“Oh, not this again…” Oskar whines, rolling his eyes.

“What is it, master?” Purple-Gold-Tim wonders, coming closer to him. “Don’t you want me to please you? Is there really nothing I can do?”

Oskar gulps and tries to step away from the genie, reaching the head of the bed.

“Should I read your mind to find what you want? Are you gonna be a spiteful master?” Purple-Gold-Tim’s voice deepens, making Oskar shiver. Of course, he can’t be indifferent to the whole show the other is putting up.

“No, I-” He whispers, too much lost in the genie’s eyes for speaking properly.

“Oh! Found it! You will probably like me more like this!” In a soft purple and gold cloud, the genie disappears and reappears in a flinch of the eyes, and this time he is not the magical creature anymore.

Or, at least, he is not  _ a genie _ anymore. He has turned into a beautiful angel, his skin glowing and some giant wings spreading from his back, white and soft. He is wearing a cream robe, wrapped upon a long sleeve black shirt. A golden chain dangles from his neck.

“Actually…” The genie mumbles, “It’s better like this!” In another whiff of gold and purple, the black shirt disappears. “Do you like me like that?” The newborn angel asks him, flickering his wings.

Oskar’s jaw drops.

“Wh- Do you find it in my  _ mind _ ?” Oskar shrieks, still staring at the stunning figure in front of him. For sure, the poor cloth he is being dressed up with leaves so little to the imagination. Oskar is ashamed of himself for not being able to look away.

“Yep!” The genie says, smiling widely, clearly satisfied by his performance.

_ Oh, god. I am so cringe for depicting him like that in my forbidden thoughts. _

The Pole hides behind his hands, impossibly embarrassed.

“Oh?” The other wonders, confused, “Don’t you like it? Do you prefer me more… explicit?” Before Oskar can do anything, the genie disappears again in sparks and smoke, only to reappear.

This time, Oskar can’t hold back a moan at the hot sight he is presented with.

Kneeling on his bed, wearing nothing apart for long violet gloves and stay-ups adorned with purple fur, and some laces towards his chest, the genie is glancing at him with a very horny glare, licking his lips. A purple tail, the size of a fox one, is moving towards the sheets, teasing him even more.

As soon as Oskar recovers from the surprise, he covers his eyes, shrieking and jumping back from the sexy figure ahead him.

“Stop that! I have told you not to!” He rambles, walking front and back of the bed. He glances at the other man, whining realizing he has not covered himself.

“Ok, but you really have to explain to me why all your hidden wishes include that guy!” The genie transforms again, this time luckily only in a Tim wearing a white driver suit. Oskar recognises it from his BMW experience. He hasn’t realized how much he likes Neme in that suit till now.

“It’s none of your business!” Oskar protests, worried. As he has imagined, this time the genie tries to dive further inside his mind, searching for a secret truth, such as the feelings he has for his midlaner. He can almost feel his presence inside his mind.

“No!” He cries. Oskar has not been able to figure his feelings out, and he definitely doesn’t want someone else trying to.

“Oh! It seems like you have really strong feelings for him…” The other guy is frozen, as if he can’t believe what he discovers. “I wanna search more…”

“STOP THAT IMMEDIATELY!” Oskar shouts, probably being heard by every one of his teammates, but he can’t care less at the moment.

The genie gasps at the order, holding himself back with a concerned glare at Oskar: “Sorry I… I didn’t think it was so important for you, I thought it was like a weird kink or something…”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Oskar yells again, “He is more than that, ok? Let it go!”

“Don’t you try to read my mind ever again!” Oskar barks after a while, a hand on his chest, out of breath, his eyes crying in frustration, fear, and powerlessness.

They stay silent for a few minutes after that.

“I am… sorry…” The genie mumbles, “I… I need to know how to please. It’s not my fault.”

“For sure, you’ve not won at the lottery with your nature, that’s sure…” Oskar jokes, a little more relaxed.

The genie grins shyly. “Well… Are you not gonna use me at all? As your personal slave?” He wonders, flinching at Oskar.

“I mean yes, for a glass of water if I don’t want to stand up from the couch, or for… you know… Things I can’t do properly alone, like Tim’s gift.” He smiles, and the genie chuckles, “But yeah. No more than that. I will feel not ok with myself otherwise, I think.” Oskar rubs his head, giggling nervously. “But, please: don’t refer to yourself as a slave.”

Oskar feels the urge of soothing the other’s bad mood, so he stretches a hand towards him. In a cute and clumsy way, he meets the genie’s hand halfway.

“What have we said about reading minds?” The Pole teases him. They smile at each other. They hold their hands, and Oskar feels better instantly, as if the touch is a shield from his demons.

“So…” The genie, still frightened by Oskar’s previous outburst, tries tentatively, “Can I return to my lamp then for now?”

“No way!” Oskar laughs, tightening his grip on the other’s hand, “I want a pizza!”

The genie snorts but, in a golden and purple gleam, a pizza appears, fuming.

“Here to you: pepperoni and cheese not Italian pizza for my master!” The genie winks at him.

“Aww, that’s perfect! Ok, I am starting to like it!” Oskar claps his hands enthusiastically, making the genie’s glare become darker.

It must be very hard being only a machine for other people's wishes. By the other one’s attitude, it’s not hard to understand what he is used to doing for his masters.

Oskar feels sad all of the sudden.

He is going to be a different master for the genie. That’s a promise he is making to himself. He can be caring about his feelings and be nice to him. And trying to break him in free, at some point.

“Do you wanna a bite?” Oskar asks the genie, who looks at him with incredulity.

Oskar smiles again.

After all, for him sharing food is a very demonstration of love.

And, of course, the beautiful creature knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> So... predictions? **  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
